falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Nellis Air Force Base
|fußzeile = }} Die Nellis Air Force Base liegt etwa 7.1 Meilen (11.4 km) nordöstlich des Stadtrands von New Vegas im Mojave-Ödland, nahe Field's Hütte. Vor dem Nuklear-Krieg wurde sie als Luftwaffenstützpunkt der US-Air-Force genutzt. Zum Zeitpunkt der Handlung wird die Nellis Air Force Base von den Rumsern, ehemalige Bewohner der in der Nähe gelegenen Vault 34, bewohnt. Hintergrund Im Jahre 2077, während des Großen Krieges, wurde die NAFB von mehreren atomaren SprengköpfenPetes Dialog-Dateien getroffen. Alle dort stationierten Soldaten wurden getötet und die Basis hochgradig radioaktiv verstrahlt. In den kommenden Jahrzehnten, mieden selbst die wildesten Ödländer Nellis, aufgrund der Angst ihrer Strahlung. Im Jahre 2231 entdeckten einige ehemalige Vault 34 Bewohner, die auf der Suche nach einem neuen Zuhause durch die Mojave Wüste wanderten, die NAFB und ließen sich dort nieder. Durch die Geigerzähler ihrer Pip-Boys konnten sie die lebensbedrohliche verstrahlten Gebiete, denen vorherige Besucher der Basis zum Opfer gefallen waren, erkennen und somit meiden. Die Rumser siedelten sich zunächst auf den Geländeteilen der NAFB an, die bewohnbar waren. Später, als die Strahlung soweit zurückgegangen war, dass ein gefahrloses Besiedeln der gesammten Basis möglich war, setzten die Rumser die verbleibenen Verteidigungsstrukturen wieder in Stand und legten einen großen Vorrat an schweren Waffen an, die sie sich aus Area 2 besorgten. Grundriss Die Lage der NAFB ist ein gut gehütetes Geheimnis und die Basis wird gut verteidigt. Der Zugang zur NAFB erfolgt über eine rissige und mit Kratern übersäte Straße, wo Schilder darauf aufmerksam machen, das der Zutritt für jeden Fremden verboten ist. Das Eingangstor wird Tag und Nacht bewacht. Die NAFB kann über zwei mögliche Routen erreicht werden. Die erste führt über die alte Straße östlich von Field's Hütte. Dort trifft der Kurier auf George, der mit einem wettet, das man es nicht bis zur Basis schafft und kann die Abschussdaten der Artillerie kaufen. Die zweite Route kann von dem unmarkierten Ort mit dem Namen "Bahntunnel" erreicht werden, welcher sich östlich von Rauls Hütte befindet. Wenn man es bis zum Eingang geschafft hat, sind die auffälligsten Gebäude der Kontrollturm und die Hangare im Westen. Im Osten befinden sich zwei parallel zueinander verlaufende Startbahnen, die den größten Teil der Basis einnehmen. Hier befinden sich auch die landwirtschaftlich genutzten Grundstücke der Rumser. Strom für die gesamte Basis liefern die Solarkollektoren der Nellis-Anlage, welche sich nördlich der Farm-Flächen befinden. An der nordöstlichen Ecke des Zauns wurde ein Friedhof von den Bewohnern angelegt. In einem Hangar werden Teile für einen B-29 Bomber gelagert, während der andere Hangar sozialen Zwecken dient. Die VR-Terminals werden benutzt, um Piloten zu trainieren. Auch gibt es hier eine Kantine und ein Lager. Im Verlauf des Tages können hier die wichtigsten Personen der Rumser gefunden werden. Wellblechbaraken und Hütten bieten Wohnraum, medizinische und schulische Gebäude befinden sich im Westen. Pearl und Loyal haben ihre eigenen Hütten, während der Rest der Rumser in, nach Geschlechtern getrennten, Gemeinschaftshütten schläft. Es gibt zudem ein Museum, dass die Geschichte der Rumser behandelt sowie eine Hütte zur Erzeugung von Bio-Diesel, den die Rumser aus den auf dem Gelände angebauten Mais gewinnen. Die Lagerung des Treibstoffs erfolgt ebenfalls in dieser Hütte. Gebäude Einwohner Bemerkenswerte Beute right|175px *Nellis AFB Schneekugel auf einem Tisch im Nellis-Rumsermuseum *Deans Buch der Elektronik in Loyals Haus *Haubitzenabfeuervorrichtung in einem Schrank in der Nellis-Werkstatt *Diverse Fertigkeitsmagazine; ¡La Fantoma!, Patriot's Cookbook, und Tales of Chivalrie auf oder über Pete's Bett im Nellis-Rumsermuseum *Fertigkeitsmagazin Deckung! in einem Bücheregal in Pearls Baracke *Fertigkeitsmagazin Patrioten Kochbuch in einem Bücheregal in der Nellis-Männerbaracke *Boxing Times, Programmer's Digest, Fixin' Things auf dem Schreibtisch in der Schule. *Lad's Life, Patrioten Kochbuch, Today's Physician im verschlossenen (Schwierigkeit: sehr einfach) Schreibtisch in der Schule. *Fat Man und 3 mini atombombe können von einem Rumser, der in einem Zelt südöstlich der Kantinen- und Munitionsvorratshangare schläft, mittels Taschendiebstahl erlangt werden *Eine weitere Mini-Atombombe kann im Munitions-Shop der Rumser gestohlen werden. Sie befindet sich in der obersten Schublade des Holzschranks. *Thump-Thump befindet sich im Erdgeschoß des Generator-Gebäudes links neben dem Ameisennest in der Nähe eines Skeletts. *102 Stücke Mais können in der Bio-Diesel-Rafinerie mitgenommen werden. Die Rafinerie befindet sich in der Nähe des Rumser-Museums. *2 Sunset Sarsaparilla-Sternkronkorken befinden sich auf einem Tisch in der nord-östlichsten Seite des Kantinenhangars. *2 mini nukes and 2 missiles with other ammunition boxes, found in bottom floor of Nellis array next to a big door on the shelving and surrounding area. *Today's Physician can be found in the Nellis-Kinderbaracke in the "drawer" of the end-table with the lamp. *A key to a locked gun case (very hard) in the armory of Vault 34 that can open the gun case for the Pulse gun can be found in a filing cabinet in Pearls Baracke. *Several combat armors can be stolen from the hanger where loyal is found during the day. They are in metal boxes marked as armor case. *diverse Munition im Munitionslager *Ein einzigartiges Granatengewehr im Erdgeschoss des Generatoren Gebäudes der Nellis-Anlage (es liegt neben einem Skelett) *2 Sunset Sarsaparilla-Sternkorken auf einem Tisch im nordosten der Kantine *diverse Munition auf den Regalen in der untersten Ebene der Nellis-Anlage Zugehörige Quests Hinter den Kulissen Die Nellis Air Force Base, ursprünglich Las Vegas Army Air Field, wurde zu Ehren 1st Lieutenant William Harrell Nellis, dessen Heimatstadt Searchlight in Nevada war, umbenannt. Auch Searchlight spielt in Fallout New Vegas eine Rolle. Infos * If you dismiss a follower while at Nellis, they will walk through the artillery field and be killed. It is advisable to dismiss your followers at the nearby Field's Shack instead, or run them through the artillery field to safety before dismissing them. * If you give Jack Altmetall, it increases your fame with Nellis. If you give enough (about 50 units), you gain instant Idolized status with Nellis Air Force Base. Because of this, you can instantly complete that portion of the quest Volare!. There are about 10 Altmetall in the hangar alone, as long as you don't mind stealing them. * If you store most of your equipment in the nearby Field's Hütte, running across the artillery field becomes easier. Simply fast travel back to your equipment when you have entered the base. * If you kill the Rumser that has the mini nuke, he will eventually respawn, possibly being a source of infinite mini nukes. The respawn sequence takes about 24 in-game hours. * Using a Stealth Boy will not help you get past the artillery bombardment. * If you look at the screen of the Virtual reality pods from the outside, images of Tranquility Lane are shown just like Hidden Valley bunker. * There is a Stählerne Bruderschaft paladin in the ruins of the town, who will normally have been shelled to death by the time you have reached him. It is interesting to note he is not hostile even whilst wearing NCR faction armor. * In the far north east corner of the Base is a make shift graveyard: if you stay in the area and listen you can hear a mans ghostly voice repeatingly whispering one or two inaudible lines. * Although they won't bomb you once you've introduced yourself or anyone wearing a Boomer flight/jump suit, mini-Boomers can occasionally be seen returning to the base while bombs rain down. * When getting to Nellis AFB, closely follow the rock wall on the left after going into the artillery field. Do not stop moving. As you approach the corner where the fence meets the rock wall the shelling will stop. Follow the fence to the entrance. You should suffer little to no damage from the artillery. * Another way to easily get through is to hug the right rock wall as you enter from the road. Run as fast as you can towards the railroad doors. Once you read the railroad doors, turn around and continue hugging the right rock wall up the railroad tracks. This will eventually lead you to the fence. Turn left and hug the fence until you reach the main gate. This technique doesn't work so well in Hardcore mode because your companions will get killed behind you as you make your mad dash. * On the way there (before the bombardment) a man named George will make a wager on you getting back alive. He wants 300caps, and with a barter check you only need to give him 200caps. If you pass the barter check you actually lose out on 200caps, as if you give him the 300caps, you can actually earn 600caps when you go back to him. If you give him 200caps, you'll only get 400caps. So it is advised to give him the 300caps. * The VR simulators in the second hangar cannot be used. * If you haven't received the note from the NCR soldier about Ambassador Crocker, and you sleep or wait here he might approach you * If you have Veronica Santangelo with you while you are inside Nellis Airforce Base. She might say something like "A bunch of people with advanced technology shutting themselves away from everyone. * If you tell the guard you ran through the artillery field, people will comment on it. * With Cass as a companion, Boomers will walk up to her and say, "Whatever you're selling, we have plenty of it." Vorkommen Nellis Air Force Base kommt nur in Fallout: New Vegas vor. Bugs * The guard that opens the gate may stand with his back turned and will not interact with the player. * Shelling may continue when near the Nellis fence and just inside the base. * If the player attacks the guards and Mr. Gutsies near the fences, a guard may become glitched so that he is invincible, and no new guards will spawn to let you into the gate. FIX: While standing at the gate go into V.A.T.S. and disarm one of the roaming patrols. The (non-glitched) guard with the rocket launcher seemed to be the easiest. When successfully done a fight will ensue, but holstering your weapon will end the fight, and the glitched guard who should interact with the player will freeze in whatever position he was in when the fight ended. Get the fight to end with the guard near enough to the fence, and the player may speak to him through it. Play should proceed normally. * At times the textures and layout maps fail to load correctly, leaving any character or robot that wanders into the afflicted area stuck in the ground if it reverts to normal. * There is a greenhouse that has planks nailed to the main door. The player may activate it, but nothing happens. * If the gate to the entrance of the air base is left open, some of the mini boomers may walk out and get attacked by the mortars. They don't die or even get affected by the missiles, they just keep walking and never come back. When the player walks with them the mortars do not fire, but if 2 - 5 steps are taken away from them, the mortars will begin firing again. * At times, the guards at the front gate or in guard towers will randomly attack the player, even at accepted status. * Boomers will pile up just inside the west entrance/exit door of Mess Hall & Munitions Storage, vibrating and stuttering off of each other. Companions get 'lodged' inside the cluster upon entrance, and it takes several minutes for them to work free. Sometimes upon exit the Boomers will all 'burst free' and exit at the same time as the courier & companions, to then roam the base normally. * Sometimes, after completing most or all of the quests for the Rumser and then making a trip back to the Base, you may incur a random infamy gain with the Boomers for no reason in particular. None of the Boomers will be hostile towards you, and no evidence or bodies of what could have happened can be found. (It could possibly be caused by the completion of Herzschmerz nach Ansage and choosing to kill Alice McLafferty, which in turn can turn Janet from the Junge Herzen quest (if you chose to have her come to NFB) hostile and force the Boomers to put her down at your expense).(Tested on Xbox, when approaching the museum infamy is gained, entering the museum triggers Pete to enter dialogue, in which he complains that the player walked off without listening to his speech. Could this be fixed by approaching him while he isn't in the museum?) * If you go near the base, discover it, and leave without approaching the Boomer who was shooting at you, Raquel will appear later at some point (usually after fast traveling) and asks you to go meet Mother Pearl. You will be forced to go back to the base with her to see Mother Pearl. * Female Boomers at Nellis AFB may have facial hair despite being female. * Sometimes no one ever comes to the gate, making this portion of the game un-completable. Galerie Nellis Airforce Base.jpg|Übersicht über die NAFB-Anlage FNV_Nellis_Entry_Monument_Closeup.png|Nahaufnahme vom Denkmal FNV loading bulletinboard09.jpg Nellis Pipboy.png|Nellis Vault Boy NELLIS.png|Warnschilder der NAFB Nelliswarning1.jpg|Sperrgebiet Nelliswarning2.jpg|''Achtung! Kein Zutritt. Jedes Soldat kann dich töten'' Nelliswarning3.jpg|Unbefugtes Betreten Nelliswarning4.jpg|Kein Zutritt Einzelnachweise en:Nellis Air Force Base es:Base aérea de Nellis pl:Baza Lotnictwa Nellis pt:Nellis Air Force Base ru:Авиабаза Неллис uk:Авіабаза Нелліс zh:奈利斯空軍基地 Kategorie:Nellis Air Force Base